User blog:Pat141elite/Vergil (Mai-Otome X Capcom)
Vergil is the eldest of the twin sons of Sparda and Eva, and is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and the special edition version. Unlike Dante, his younger brother, he embraces his demonic heritage, while despising his human one. His personality is the polar opposite of Dante's; whereas Dante is hot-headed and sarcastic, Vergil is calm and calculating. He has a lust for power and is willing to disregard anything to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. He uses Yamato, a keepsake from his father, and possesses a sense of style that rivals Dante's. Personality Vergil is calm, cool, and calculated - and a complete opposite to his brother, Dante. He is quiet and prefers swords over guns, since he considers firearms unworthy of a "true warrior" However, his silence is not due to a lack of self-confidence; it is because he never shows fear for anything. Interestingly, despite his cold persona and ruthlessness he is an honorable warrior (aside from his dislike of guns in general), he despises fighting dirty and (as Nelo Angelo) he refuses to attack his opponents from behind. Vergil also has no tolerance for failure or insubordination from those under his command; he immediately slays the Hell Vanguard that failed to retrieve Dante's amulet, and stabs Arkham when he believed that the latter´s human side resurfaced by not killing Lady when commanded to, and thus was no longer needed. It would appear that Dante and Vergil were close at one time during their childhood. After their fight against Arkham in Devil May Cry 3, Dante and Vergil finish him off, with both of them firing one of Dante's guns, simultaneously saying a catchphrase, "Jackpot", after Dante asks his brother, "Remember what we used to say?" Unlike Dante, Vergil is willing to embrace his demonic heritage, and seeks to emulate his father's power and cold persona. While Dante seeks to protect humanity from the demons, Vergil wants more demonic power, regardless of the consequences to those around him. Despite his normal personality of cold dismissal, he does cherish two things - the Devil-blade Yamato, a dark O-Katana left to him as a keepsake by his father, and his own half of the Perfect Amulet, a keepsake from his mother. In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil seems to reveal some of his feelings by claiming to Dante: "Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself.". This may be a reference to their mother's death. It may also imply that Vergil seeks power as compensation for failing to protect her. His failure may also have made him forsake close human relationships. And on that note in Mai-Otome X Capcom, he seemingly told Arika Yumemiya and Nina Wáng this too, to know what they are fighting for as Otomes. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil lacks speech (Though in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition in his Nelo Angelo costume, one of his taunts has him say "Come on" in a dark and menacing voice). He is also pained when forced to remember Dante and their family. An example would be when he glimpses Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet, seemingly indicating that he is possessed by Mundus to some degree. And in Mai-Otome X Capcom, after meeting with Nero, he does remind the latter of Dante with major differences. He also adviced Nero the similar way with Dante said above, to which Nero would lead him to allow his inner demon power to reach its peak. Vergil does get along with Nero very well, despite him being a descendant of the latter's bloodline. In the second chapter of the said crossover, before he and Nero accept a contract as Shizuru Viola's protector, he would perform an adoubement ritual on her (i.e., by tapping the Yamato on her shoulders) instead of kissing her GEM. Dante also does the same thing with Arika Yumemiya after the two met. Some of the Otome characters see Vergil as a legendary warrior (due to the fact being him one of Sparda's children), such as Arika herself, Sergay Wáng, as well as Yohko Helene, while few vilify him (i.e., Nagi Dài Artai, Midori, John Smith, etc.). Story The storyline in the Devil May Cry series are in chronological order as it follows: Early life Sometime before their eighth birthday, Eva gave Dante and Vergil each a half of the Perfect Amulet. Around the same time, Sparda disappeared, and Eva and the twins were left alone. Some point after Sparda's death, when the twin's turned eight, Vergil, Dante, and their mother were attacked by revenge-seeking demons, who hoped to harm Sparda's loved ones. Eva was killed, while the brothers survived. However, the twins were separated, and Dante believed Vergil to be dead. Devil May Cry 3 Arkham helps Vergil to break the first seven seals Sparda cast upon the Temen-ni-gru, and then directs him to the Forbidden Land at the base of the tower. Vergil is later seen alongside Arkham at the top of the emerging tower. When the Hell Vanguard they sent to kill Dante returns, having failed its task, Vergil immediately dispatches it. Vergil waits at the top of the tower for Dante, and at one point dispatches Arkham to eliminate Lady. When Dante reaches the peak of the tower, the two banter and then ferociously battle. Vergil emerges victorious, and takes Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet as his prize. Though Dante's Devil Trigger begins to manifest and Vergil prepares to fight him again, Arkham urges him to ignore Dante because "they already have all they need". The two then jump off the tower to reenter the Forbidden Land. As Vergil and Arkham approach the final door to the Lair of Judgement, Vergil reveals his knowledge of Arkham's betrayal, and deals him a mortal blow. He then enters the chamber and commences the ritual to open the gate to the demonic world. During this ritual, he is momentarily interrupted by a blinded Beowulf, who has mistaken him for Dante. However, Vergil quickly vivisects the devil, and takes his soul as a Devil Arm. While Dante was hurrying up to the final seal, Vergil had no luck on unlocking the seal, and was later interrupted by Dante. The twins engaged another fight which was interrupted by Lady causing the battle to end in a tie. Both demonic brothers are equally wounded, and Jester makes his appearance by announcing that everybody has served their role nicely. Jester later turned back and forth between Arkham and Jester, explaining why Vergil's ritual was incomplete, and why Vergil had failed against Dante and Lady. Arkham completes the ritual, and then plays with the three warriors while waiting for the tower to activate. Once it does, he knocks them off the ascending platform, wherein Vergil falls into an abyss. Later, after Dante enters the Netherworld, Vergil is seen passing through the Divine Library, with Lady still huddled up, wounded and in grief, after her battle with Dante. She hears his footsteps and looks up to see who it was, but by that time, he had already gone through the door that Dante took. Vergil later interrupts Dante's fight with the ascended Arkham, and the twins finish Arkham off together. However, Vergil has not given up his goal of obtaining the Force Edge, and the twins are again forced to fight. Though Dante is able to defeat Vergil, he cannot convince him to return to the Human World. Vergil lets himself fall even deeper into the Netherworld. In the epilogue, Vergil is seen in the Room of Fallen Ones, while three glowing orbs approach. Vergil recognizes the approaching devil, and prepares to defeat him, remarking "If my father did it, I should be able to do it too." However, in his weakened state he is defeated and corrupted into becoming Nelo Angelo, a new Devil Trigger for Vergil under the control of Mundus. Devil May Cry After being defeated by Mundus, Vergil became Nelo Angelo, the dark knight controlled by Sparda's long time enemy. Dante fights his twin three times in the game; in their last encounter Nelo Angelo, after being defeated, leaves what Dante recognizes to be Vergil's half of the "Perfect Amulet", understanding that his nemesis was none other but his brother. In "Devil May Cry", Nelo Angelo never speaks, probably due to Mundus's influence, but even if he is subjugated he sometimes seems to remember his identity, especially when meeting Dante. Devil May Cry 4 While he is not mentioned by name, Dante refers to the Yamato as "his brother's", and the Bianco Angeloenemies are created from the fragments of the "Dark Angel". It is also significantly hinted that Vergil is Nero's father. However due to the restraints on age it is unlikely. Mai-Otome X Capcom Vergil appears in the fanfiction crossover story Mai-Otome X Capcom. His partner in the story is Nero; at first, Vergil was searching for his blade, Yamato. After Nero visited the grave of Credo, Vergil appears before him, who was looking for his most prized possession, which is now held by Nero. Nero hands over the Yamato, with the latter learns that he (Nero) is also a descendant of his father, and also reminded him of Dante, Vergil formed up a team with Nero. While Vergil holds the Yamato in hand throughout the story, he would usually lend it to Nero from time to time, the same goes with Shizuru. Vergil asked Nero to join him to investigate about the world merging with another planet (i.e., Planet Earl), so the two half-demons, along with Kyrie set out on a journey to Garderobe. There, they first met with Shizuru, and then they would negotiate with Natsuki Kruger in chapter 2. Before Arika Yumemiya became an Otome, Nero and Vergil were asked by Shizuru to battle her, which Nero accepted on Vergil's behalf. Nero won, so, the two half-demons would accept a contract as the protectors of the Bewitching Smile Amethyst; instead of the two kissing the latter's GEM, Vergil would perform an accolade ritual on Shizuru to confer themselves as her protectors, in which the GEM responds to Vergil's oath. After Arika enters to Garderobe, he runs into Dante, who revealed to have saved Arika in his scenario, ever since years have passed. Vergil comments that his brother never changed, at least once. Almost rekindling their rivalry; however, Dante parts ways as he continue his mission of hunting demons. Later, Vergil is revealed to have an ability to banish anyone to the depths of Hell by harnessing the power of the Yamato. As seen when the Otomes along with him, Chris, Jill, Phoenix Wright, and Strider Hiryu are fighting against the Aswad and Schwarz. After they managed to recover a technology that was stolen from John Smith of Schwarz with Hiryu's help, Vergil kills Smith. And when Phoenix confirms a guilty verdict on Midori in an outdoor court trial, Vergil banishes the entire Aswad, including Midori and Rad to the Demon World. However, in Arika and Nina's scenario in the Demon World, they were rescued thanks to Dante's help. Abilities Like his brother Dante, Vergil possesses the blood of Sparda in his veins. This gives him uniquely inhuman abilities and endows him with physical prowess far beyond that of any Human. He can also use the transformation called Devil Trigger, which he mastered long before Dante due to embracing his Demonic heritage. He is more adept at advanced teleportation than Dante due to his greater knowledge and experience with his powers. As he does not consider firearms as true weapons, he manifests Summoned Swords as long-range weapons instead. After being corrupted by Mundus, Vergil, now known as Nelo Angelo, receives new enhancements to his powers including an increase in his strength, though his techniques seemingly lose variety. When he jumps during his Yamato DT wings sprout out, however, he cannot glide or fly with them. As for melee, Vergil usually uses his signature katana Yamato in battle. He utilizes a real-life sword style, known as Iaido, which involves attacking with both the sword and scabbard. He also uses other weapons at times, like Beowulf and Force Edge. Vergil is shown to be a master swordsman, striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. His swordsmanship is noted to exceed that of Dante's, as evidenced by the facts that he defeats Dante in battle several times, and could therefore be considered the most skilled swordsman in the entire series with the possible exception of his father, Sparda. See also *Vergil in the ''Devil May Cry Wiki '' Category:Blog posts